2_broke_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Andy
Candy Andy, portrayed by actor Ryan Hansen, is a reccuring character in the hit TV show 2 Broke Girls. Biography Andy is an outgoing man. He is fun to hang around with and is good with jokes. He used to work on Wallstreet, pushing pharmaceuticals in an office. Andy had access to unlimited pills. One day he went into the office, and saw that it was all gone, and there was nothing there left. Then he used all his savings to open up Candy Andy's Sweets & Treats. After selling candy for some time, he closes up his shop in And the Psychic Shakedown. Physical Apperance Andy is of average height, with short blonde hair. He also has blue eyes. Because his job doesn't require a uniform, he is usually seen wearing whatever he likes. He generally has good taste in clothes. In one episode, Caroline doesn't like what he is wearing and he is OK with that. She tells him to change but comes back wearing the same thing, implying that he is comfortable with the clothes he wears. Pesonality and Traits Andy is a sweet and loving person and has a good sense of humor. He insults Max in one episode, but it was shown he was clearly joking. He makes a lot of jokes, and is very generous (shown in an episode where he buys Max and Caroline decorations for their shop). Andy is also very helpful, and knows what advice is good or not. Candy Andy is also very considerate and equal, shown in many episodes he is in. Candy Andy Sweets & Treats Andy owns a candy store, opposite to the shop Soup Kitchen. He used to work on Wall Street in an office pushing stock for pharmaceutical companies. He closes down his shop in And the Psychic Shakedown and moves away. Then in And the Worst Selfie Ever when Max sees Caroline and Andy in the bed together, the company bag was on the table, full of candy. Relationships Caroline And the Big Opening Andy comes to their shop and tells her about his day. She then questions' his dress choice for their big shop opening, and he runs home and gets something else to wear. He then comes back when the shop is full and Caroline thinks its hot that he doesn't obey her. They then kiss. They then clean up the party mess, when it is over. And the Silent Partner Andy goes to the diner to tell Max that he is going to say to Caroline that he loves her. Max helps him choose the best scenario to tell her, since according to her the diner is a horrible place. Andy then goes to his shop and sees Caroline and Max dressed up as cupcakes. He was going to tell her he loves her, but she ran away because she saw her friend Stacie. Caroline runs in his shop and see's him on the toilet. Embarrassed, Andy tells her he loves her. And the High Holidays Andy comes to the diner and tells her about the landlord. She then lies, and tells him it's online. Andy then sees her at a weed central, and she climbs out of the window, paranoid and embarrassed. The next day, we see them discussing about the events that happened last night. He offers her money, but she declines. They then kiss. And the Bear Truth Caroline scores tickets to a weekend retreat and she takes him and Max. The retreat is about them but she forgets that and eats soup with Max. Andy tells Max to go somewhere else, so that he and Caroline could have some alone time, because it's his birthday. Caroline comes in and Max blurts out that Caroline forgot her birthday. Caroline apologized and wished him happy birthday but to her surprise it was the day after. Max then leaves while Caroline and Andy focus on their issues. They talk about how they haven't had sex in a long time and that she's been too focused on the shop. He then leaves and leaves Caroline and Max at their hotel resort. And Too Little Sleep Max waves to him and he comes into the store. Caroline then hides in the kitchen while Max and Andy discuss their break-up. He then reassures Max that he still likes her and waits for her to text him. Later on in the girls' shop, he texts Max of an unlikely animal friendship. Caroline gets a little jealous and later on he comes to help the girls' help them bake 1,000 cupcakes. In the kitchen he and Max break-up and they make a few jokes then she leaves him in the diner kitchen alone. And the Worst Selfie Ever Caroline and Andy have sex, which unfortunately leads to Caroline developing a rash, who thinks it may be herpes. Caroline also wants to text Andy about getting together, and Max reveals to her that Andy is not dating just one girl, but several. Caroline is convinced that one of Andy's friends has given her herpes and meets with him at a local coffee shop to tell him so. Andy tells Caroline that he has only slept with two other women and will get tested. He also tries to assure her not to go to the worst-case scenario. In the end, Caroline finds out that she doesn't have herpes, just a reaction to a cheap fabric softener she used to wash her sheets. Max And the Candy Manwich They first meet in Andy's candy store during which Caroline embarrassed herself. After bribing her with unlimited candy Max proceeds to encourage Caroline to go out with Andy. After failing to convince Caroline Andy comes in and cheers Caroline up. After Caroline agrees to go on a date with Andy Max jumps for joy happy to get her unlimited candy. And the Three Boys With Wood Max tells him who Caroline really is, which leads Andy and Caroline to conflict. Trivia *He has a weak stomach. *He has always had a passion for candy. *He has sisters. *He got freaked out by the Soup Kitchen massacre due to loads of bodies being pulled out. *He uses emoticons to buy himself time. Candy andy.jpg Category:Reccuring characters Category:Characters